We Might As Well Be Strangers
by Jen2112
Summary: Are Bella and Edward really meant to be together? What would happen if they went their separate ways? Would they stay apart forever or would fate lead them back to each other? Rated M All Human
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any songs titles used in this story (unless I other wise specify that its mine) What I do own: this story line and a whole bunch of textbooks that I'll never be able to sell back.

_Prologue_

_We Might As Well Be Strangers_

I don't know your face no more  
Or feel your touch that I adore  
I don't know your face no more  
It's just a place I'm looking for  
We might as well be strangers in another town  
We might as well be living in a different world  
We might as well  
We might as well  
We might as well

I don't know your thoughts these days  
We're strangers in an empty space  
I don't understand your heart  
It's easier to be apart

We might as well be strangers in another town  
We might as well be living in a another time  
We might as well  
We might as well  
We might as well be strangers  
Be strangers  
For all I know of you now  
For all I know of you now  
For all I know of you now  
For all I know

**A/N: The song is by Keane and my goal is to have every chapter go with a song. I will post a playlist eventually, but if I posted it now, it might give away what happens in later chapters. I'll let you know what I do post it!**


	2. Don't Forget To Remember Me

A/N: This is a new project that I have no idea how it will end up (well I know where I want it to go, but who knows if the plot will take it there). This is nothing like One Week, but it will still run along adult lines, so if you're not old enough to read it, don't.

Of course, I don't own any Twilight characters.

Chapter 1~Don't Forget to Remember Me

EPOV

Tears were streaming down her face, making my stomach twist into knots. We knew this was best for both of us, but splitting up with Bella was the hardest thing I think I've ever done.

I don't really know how we got to this point, going our separate ways, but here we are. Standing face to face in a tearful goodbye.

Her big brown eyes looked up at me, "Don't forget me."

"Never," was all I managed to choke out.

Her small frame moved closer to me, making my hands clammy. I knew this was it. It was goodbye…forever. There would be no more reconciliation, no more 'I'm sorry's' and no more make-up sex. No more laughing together, no more breakfast's in bed, no more romantic walks on the beach, no more stealing kisses.

She put her arms around me and gave me a peck on the cheek. I needed to salvage the strength to return the hug. Through the feeling of my heart breaking, I found the strength to put my arms around her, taking one last breath of the smell of strawberries in her hair.

She forcefully pulled away with fresh tears falling from her eyes. I kissed her forehead for the last time, "Be safe."

She nodded, acknowledging my request. She turned quickly on her heels and headed for her car door.

"Don't forget to remember me, what we had," I mumbled, too low for anyone except me hear. I meant it though. I didn't want her to forget me and everything we shared. I couldn't speak for her, but I did learn a lot from our relationship.

I closed my eyes, not wanting to watch her pull away.

I heard the car door slam, the engine purr to life, the gears shift, and finally the revving of the car. I stood there and listened as it became quieter and quieter until I couldn't hear it anymore.

It hurt even to admit it; I was crushed.

I collapsed down onto the pavement as I sobbed into my hands. I didn't care who saw me like this at this point in time. My heart was not only broken, it was shattered.

She could've stayed. It isn't like Portland is a small town where you run into people you know all the time at the corner market.

My mind is made up; I need to get the hell out of Portland and away from everything that reminded me of Bella.

I didn't know how long I'd been curled up on the ground, but I knew eventually someone would come along and break me out of my fog, if only for a few minutes.

Jasper ended up being that person. I was glad it was him and not Emmett or Alice who wouldn't know what to say or worse, try to patronize me. Jasper would allow me to sit with my thoughts and not try to force a conversation.

I didn't even hear him approach me.

"You've gotta get up off the ground, man. At least don't let her take your pride with her too. I know it sucks right now, but you've got two choices. One, you can sit here and sulk for the rest of you life like a little bitch. Or two, you can mourn the loss of your relationship, heal and then move on. I don't know about you, but I really like option number two." Jasper said coolly and candidly. He was right. I hated to admit it, but it was the cold hard truth.

"She's really gone isn't she?" I needed to hear it out loud; that she really wasn't coming back. That this wasn't some sick joke that the world was playing on me.

I saw the expression in his face soften with sympathy; that was exactly what I didn't want or need. He didn't need to say the words for me to know the legitimacy of her leaving; she wasn't coming back and this wasn't a joke. He was absolutely right; I needed to get on with my life because I couldn't sulk forever. That would just be plain pathetic and Edward Cullen was not pathetic.

Jasper offered his hand out to me to help me up and I willingly took it. It was more than just physical; it was his sign that he was going to be there to help me get through the rough patches without Bella.

Without Bella. This was really happening. I made the decision that I was choosing option number two. It was time to mourn, heal, and move on. I couldn't dwell on this forever.

We made our way back to the house, and it felt symbolic. Like I was taking the first steps to the rest of my life. I had to admit, it hurt, but at the same time it gave me a sense of pride. If I could get through this, I could do absolutely anything.

*****************************************

"So, what now?" Jasper asked, not intending to make the pieces of my shattered heart hurt anymore than they already did. He had a right to know what was going on, he had only been sitting in a somber silence with me for the past four hours.

It's been four hours since Bella left, or at least since Jasper picked me up off the ground when he found me. She'd been gone even longer.

I didn't even know where she was going, but did it really matter anymore. I was now a bachelor. How eligible was debatable, depending on the second I was asked, not that anyone did.

"I don't really know what comes next now. What I do know is that whatever my future holds isn't in Portland. How would you and Emmett feel about California?" I knew if I was going to leave Oregon, I wasn't leaving without my two wingmen, which I may actually need now.

"What do you mean, 'how do you feel about California?' Are you suggesting we go there for a vacation?" He really didn't get it.

"No, like move there. Permanently." I added bluntly. There was no time for beating around the bush now.

He looked around the room, avoiding eye contact with me. Would he really not go with me? I knew Emmett would leave here in a heart beat and had been looking for an excuse to leave Portland for a while.

He gave me an apprehensive glare before speaking, "How about I think about it? I mean it's a big decision to make off the cuff. I'm not saying no, but I'm not saying yes either." He paused so I could let that sink in before continuing with Operation Distract Edward, "Wanna call Emmett and head down to a bar, get a couple rounds, and shoot some pool? I think it'd be good to get out of the house."

Was I ready to leave the security of my home? I guess I had to because Emmett and Jasper would never let me wall myself up inside it, even if I wanted to make it my fortress.

I was grumbling under my breath, not _really_ wanting to go out, but knowing I didn't have much of a choice. "I guess if we go somewhere low key where we can just chill, I'd be okay with that," I mumbled.

*****************************************

The bar was not extremely busy for a Wednesday during the summer, but I didn't exactly want to be out tonight, so I was kind of happy it seemed to be a slow night. It would not be boring though. Not at all. Not with Emmett there.

There was some annoying Lady Gaga song playing, but Emmett was using his pool stick as a microphone:

_I'm on a mission and it involves some heavy touching, yeah  
You've indicated your interest, I'm educated in sex, yes  
and now I want it bad, want it bad_

He looked over at us questioningly. "Why are you looking at me like I belong in a loony bin? It's a good song; just admit it and everything will be okay." He continued serenading his pool stick:

_Let's have some fun, this beat is sick  
I wanna take a ride on your disco stick  
Don't think too much, just bust that thick  
I wanna take a ride on your disco stick_

I knew at that point if I moved, then I need both Emmett and Jasper with me. I couldn't substitute one for the other. It was why we had been friends since before I could remember. We grew up together, and sometimes I wonder how much different my life would be with out them. It would be boring, that's for sure.

We finished our pool game and I decided now was a best a time as ever to bring up California to Emmett.

"So, Emmett, I know you've been looking to get out of Portland, and I was wondering if you wanted to move to California with me." I used the word move with Emmett, because if Jasper didn't pick up that I wanted to be there permanently, then Emmett sure wouldn't.

Emmett's eyes lit up like a kid on Christmas. "Are you serious? Like leaving here and not coming back? I'm all for it, dude! When are we leaving? Are you coming too Jasper? Or is this a cool people only move?"

I knew I hadn't had a good laugh in a few days, but I had to let a chuckle escape my lips with that.

"Hey, I resent that!" Jasper retorted. "And just for that, I'm in. One week from today, we leave for California. Where in California, I have no idea; we'll figure that out later. Better start packing!"

*****************************************

I laid in my bed reflecting on my very bizarre day. First, Bella had left for good. I sat on the ground wallowing in self pity for who knows how long. Then, Jasper came along and picked me up, literally and figuratively. And finally, Jasper, Emmett and I were all moving to California. In a week.

It didn't give me much time to pack or say my goodbyes, but it was what I needed to do for me right now.

Goodbyes. Oh no. I had completely forgotten about Alice. My wonderful and quirky sister had just lost Bella to where ever she went, and now I was leaving too. I knew I had a lot of explaining to do to her. She'd understand. Alice was always caring and accepting.

My parents might be a little harder to convince. They would say I was running away from my problems instead of facing them head on, but it didn't really matter if they thought I was running or not. I was going to California no matter what.

It was going to take a lot of baby steps to get over Bella, but the hardest step was going to be the first step. The possibility for disaster was high, but I didn't care. I was going to take that first step whether it killed me or worse.

**A/N: So here it goes, my new story, finally! I hope to be updating it at least weekly (yes, a lot more frequently than I update One Week). **

**I PROMISE PROMISE PROMISE that the other chapters will be longer, but I couldn't just fill this with Edward self wallow and it hasn't picked up yet.**

**If you want a teaser for the next chapter, which is in Bella's POV, (which will be posted this weekend) push the little green button and let me know what you think! Or if you have a song you really like and want to challenge me to write a chapter with it, let me know! I'll see what I can do with it.**

**Oh and before you ask, the reason for their break up will be revealed in chapter 5, so please be patient, but feel free to speculate!**


End file.
